


Missing

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [60]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia refuses to give up the search.





	Missing

* * *

Her office was in disarray as she frantically searched for her missing bulldog figurine.

“Lost something?”

M looked up, her eyes ablaze with anger.

“Where is it?”

James’ smile fell from his face.

“Where’s what?”

“My china bulldog! I know you had something to do with its disappearance!” 

“M, I haven’t set foot in your office all day…”

Outside her office, Tanner’s eyes filled with guilt as he looked down into the waste basket, seeing the shattered remains of M’s beloved ornament. He would need to buy a replacement after work. After all, it was his fault for its demise. 

 


End file.
